Cahill Apocalypse: Amy's Clue Hunt Diary
by Pinkpenguin4443
Summary: Amy's has managed to keep her Clue Hunt Diary safe from Dan for nearly three years. What happens when Dan and the Cahills find it. Yes, an Amian
1. Prologue

Dan's POV  
I was just sitting in my room, doing nothing in particular when somebody knocked on my door.

" Come in." I yelled, not really paying attention to who entered my room/ninja headquarters.  
" Hey Daniel" said mini Cobra. Wait, mini Cobra!  
" Ah! Mini Cobra!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and looked around my room.  
" Ew Daniel, how do you live in this mess. And anyways, you invited me in." She said disdainfully. Should I annoy her or offend her? I saw somebody in the hall who looked suspiciously like Amy.  
" You're such a pretty girl!" I cried, grabbing my camera and heading towards Natalie as she flipped her hair and did a pose. " Scram Mini Cobra. I meant her." I gestured to the person in the hall who was, oops, Ian.  
" I a not a girl! He yelled, but I had already ran down the hall.  
"Hurry up, do that book thingy where you pull a book and go to a secret room that is Cobra proof!" I yelled at the library shelves. I was pulling books out when- what? Amy Cahill's Diary? Ooh, this was fun.

" Cobra! You like my sister, don't you? Well guess what? We're going to see if she hated you or not!" When I showed him the green, sparkly book, his eyes literally popped out of his head.  
" What-what?" He said." I don't like Amy. And that is her private property." But he was blushing, so I knew he was lying.  
" Besides, the only way to crack that code is for you to be Amy, or a Lucian." He pointed out. Oh yeah.  
" I bet that she'll hate you in the diary. If she does, you have to give me all of Natalie's poisons and dart guns. If she goes in lovey-dovey on you then, I'll help you get together." I say." Besides, you can find out how Amy felt for you. It's a win-win situation." He scoffed but agreed. He cracked the code in seconds, and I was going to say, ' dude, teach me that!', but May was coming in, so we ran up to my room and locked the door. This is going to be fun.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **I'm sorry that some of the chapters are short, but don't kill me! Please! I will post some more chapters and a sequel. Where they find Diary 2. The current diary. Different year though, and different Cahill reunion. Also, please comment and like!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ian's POV  
" **Dear Diary,"** Dan began, trying like Amy, and failing miserably. He abandoned the impression thing and just read normally. The passcode was GirlFTW, which showed her confident, independent, feminist side. Her diary though, was actually girly. I didn't know if that was good or not.  
" **Grace just died today and life feels lonely without her. I feel so empty without her to comfort me, even if I only saw her on weekends. She was the best grandmother anybody could ask her. And now she's gone. The Holts, strong as an ox, twice as stupid, is what we describe the, as, were picking on Dan again. It's the same every year. I feel so small and insignificant, just a poor, shy, orphan. They have muscles, we have nothing. Alistair was old,but wise. He had smarts, but so did the Starlings. Jonah Wizard was there too. Why would he attend Grace's funeral? They had never even met! Right? He had riches, talent, and fangirls. Something not everyone can have. The Cobras had riches, looks, and cunning. They may be arrogant, but still, they would have a chance at the Hunt that Grave instituted as her will. It was so strange, she was talking about clues and going all around the world. I knew that Dan and I should've taken the million dollars each, but I felt like Grace would've wanted us to take the clue. We went straight to the mansion's library and made an alliance with Alistair. Wrong move. Once we found a book written by Richard Saunders, aka Benjamin Franklin, he took it and left the mansion just as it was set on fire. The weirdest thing though? There was a man in black watching us."**

Well, there had been nothing yet. I didn't know why, but I felt sort of happy when she said that we had looks. Did that mean that she thought that I was handsome? What did she think of me?

"Hello? Romeo? I said that it was your turn." Daniel said, waving the book in front of me. I blinked again and guessed that I had, as Americans say, zoned out. Daniel seemed a little jumpy, but my Lucian instincts told me that she was still in the library. Hopefully she had put in some good things about me, but I knew that that was just hogwash. I would be lucky if she didn't rant about me. She was such a quiet girl. Who knew what she would write. At least with Dan, we would know that he would be talking about his ninja skills and infatuation for his two swords, Rufus and Remus. Oh Amy, please won't kill me.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Sorry, but unlike my other story, this may be the average length of a chapter. Don't worry, I saved an extra good rant for Korea.**? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾙﾃ


	3. Chapter 2

Ian's POV

" Okay, Amy isn't here. Let's go on to the next entry." Dan said hurriedly. He had appeared in my room, holding up the diary. Of course he would want to read it. He had been with her during the hunt and knew how she would feel. I hope she had forgiven me, eventually.

" Just read it Daniel." I sighed. he smirked and opened it.

 **"Dear Diary,**

 **Well, things didn't go so well for us at the Franklin Institute. Alistair had stolen the book, but we still knew where to go next, so we weren't exactly lost, though I feel like my mom's notes were really important. What Grace do? Anyways, we knew that Benjamin Franklin was our lead, so we went to the museum dedicated to him. The Starlings cornered us there, but then somebody blew up the institute! The Starlings were injured, so hopefully we won't be seeing them anymore. I think that it's the Man In Black, but it could've been the Kabras or the Holts. Anyways, it turns out that we will be going to Paris France! I'm a bit worried for Dan though. He's just eleven and already he has lost his innocence. Our parents died when we were young. We were so young then, Dan doesn't even remember them! Grace, why did you have to die? Nellie is getting us plane tickets to Paris. Irina seems a bit scary to tell you the truth. She is a KGB agent after all. She could easily kill us with a flick of her wrist. So could the Holts. We have to watch our backs if we want to win this thing. Especially Cobras.**

Grace must have been very important to her. Her great aunt, Bessie, or Betty or something probably wasn't very nice to her. Grace was her only other family member who truly cared, apart from Dan. At least I had my parents. No matter how horribly they treated me, I could still say that they were my parents, and I could still say that they cared. Her parents though, had died, and so she had nobody.

Dan was silent, I guess that he was mourning Grace too. It had been three years, but still. One never forgets the death of a loved one. That is, until he started laughing.

" Hah! She didn't mention you once! Just the Kabras! She didn't even waste a sentence for you. She cares about you as much as the Holts! And even though they're as strong as an ox, they're twice as dumb as one!" He laughed. I was surprised at his remark. More of disappointed actually. Did she really not care for me? How could she care for me about as much as a Holt! How can anybody! I mean, they aren't good looking, and their brains are the size of 1/250 of a jellybean! Or maybe they don't even have a brain. All muscles and no brain. At least I had a six pack.

Dan was still rolling with laughter, grinning stupidly as I digested all of this. What would she say during Korea?

" I'm not doing the bet anymore. There is too much at risk. You will surely take our poisons and shoot us yourself. What else would you do?" I said. He stood up and picked up the book.

" I wasn't planning too, but thanks anyways Cobra!" He yelled, laughing his head off as he ran down the hallway. I heard an 'oof' as Dan bumped into somebody.

" Dan?" The person asked. I gulped, and started to feel nervous. What was wrong with me? It was just Amy. Wait, Amy? Oh no, the diary! Had Amy seen it? What would she think about me now?

Luckily she didn't see it, and Dan managed to escape.

" What's wrong with him?" Amy asked, heading towards me.

" Um, well, Dan decided to bet against me in um, something, and well, he's winning. Anyways, got to go!" I said, very un-Kabra like and ran down the hall, making my grand escape. As I ran down the hall, I thought I heard her sigh.


	4. Sorry! Just A Contest!

**I'm so sorry! This is not a new chapter, so I'm sorry for being such a horrible author. But, I will hopefully make you feel better, and get some more comments and likes. Here are the deets.**

 **1\. If you post a positive comment, you will get a dedication.**

 **2\. If you follow me, you get the choice of a character in honor of you, ( you get to choose the name, age, appearance, and personality.) or you get to write a portion of the story. ( maximum of 100 words.)**

 **3\. If you are the first 5 people to comment me, I will notify you and you can have a character in your honor.**

 **4\. Contest starts from March 1-April 30. If there are winners, I will post them with whatever chapter they are featured in.**

 **I will privately message your results if you win anything. Also, this only applies to my Cahill Apocalypse Stories and my Cahill Spies: Mission_ stories. Peace Out!**

 **P.S.- I have to know who you are. If you are a guest, please submit your email. The contest starts on March 1. If you are already a follower, okay, but if you post a comment before March 1, then I'm sorry, but it doesn't count. Also, if you want a character, they will only be featured in 1 chapter, unless I like them.**


	5. Sorry Notice

I am so sorry! The wifi in my house was down, so I had to write all my chapters on paper. I am busy posting all of the chapters that I wrote, and they are for one of my other stories, Cahill Apocalypse: Rise of the Zombies. Check it out!

BTW, I promise to post more chapters by March 30. If there is a delay, I will inform you. And if you have any ideas for my story, please tell me! And remember my contest!


	6. Contest Results

Thank you to the following for following/liking/reviewing my story! This is completely random, not first come first serve, and guests could not enter for the contest, but your opinions are valued! Thank you for all my avid readers, and congratulations to all the winners! Please continue to review and follow! Also, I will be posting one chapter per story once a week, but if I get enough reviews, I might up it. Thank you again everyone!

bichlient04

amian4life

forever fading starlight

catyscitty

spirit cahill


	7. Chapter 3

Ian's POV  
Today was the annual Cahill Reunion. After the hunt, Natalie and I had gotten disowned, and had spent all of our money on- you guessed it, clothes. Amy and Dan had offered to let us stay at their mansion, which was how I had gotten to know Amy and Dan better.

" Hey Ian, Hamilton and Jonah are coming too. They're going to be listening to the 3rd episode of Amy's Diary Live. Madison and Reagan are coming later, after their track meet, and Ted and Ned are at the hospital for surgery. Again."

The doorbell rang as Dan ran down to answer the door. Five minutes later, we were crowded around Dan, who was reading the diary.

" **Dear Diary,**  
 **I hate Paris. We had seen Irina and followed her to the Lucian Stronghold."** I choked on this information. Everybody else looked impressed too, and Daniel's expression was smug. How did they get in?  
 **"We then went to a graveyard and found a gravestone with our names on it, and next thing we know, we're about to get buried alive with the Holts. We got them to help us escape and ran away before they could attack us. We found a lead to the Catacombs underneath Paris, and were cornered by the Cobras."** Everyone snickered at the mention of my nickname, and I scowled. Seriously? They still thought that it was funny, no matter how many times they used it? How boring there life must be, like listening to the same joke over and over again. Or reading a book over and over again.

" Just continue reading Daniel." I said. He shot me a glare but complied.

" **We found out that we had to go to a church called ' Saint Pierre De Montmatre'. We found a parchment with written music on it, and a vial. Everybody else came though, with us in the thick of things. In the end, we found the clue, iron solute, and left with the parchment, but not the vial. The Cobras stole the vial in the end and left before we could get it back. Oh well. I still hate Paris. Next stop, Austria, to the home of Mozart."**

" Done." Everybody else was eager for more, and after much pressuring, he read the third one.

" **Dear Diary,**  
 **We went to Austria, but on the way there, the Holts jumped on our train and took our clue. Saladin ripped it up though, and we had both lost the lead. Luckily, Dan has a photographic memory, and copied the whole song. We searched up the song online, and found that it was the same, except for a small portion, which was very different from the rest of the song. When I played it at the hotel lobby, a woman told us that it was the song for an old song called, ' The Place I Was Born.' Which is in Salzburg."**

I decided to leave for a bit to check on Amy, and was glad to see that she was still in the library. When she smiled at me, my heart pounded in my chest and I felt sort of nervous. My Lucian training kicked in and I smirked at her, before leaving. When I came back, Dan was finishing up the diary entry.

 **" I now hate Venice too. We found the clue, wolfram, but the next place is, Japan."**

Dan grinned and said out loud to everybody, " We found a lead from there to: South Korea."


	8. Chapter 4

**Ian's POV**

Dan was grinning maniacally as he read the next entry's title. We were all sitting on the carpet ( how degrading) in his room, waiting anxiously for the next entry to be read. I didn't like the look on his face, but was curious anyways.

" Ahem." Dan cleared his throat. " I am going to read the title of the entry for the sake of...some. Ahem. Korea and Death." I gulped nervously, casting a look in Natalie's direction. She was calm, but I was actually terrified. Everybody would blame the Korea incident on me, and the last thing I wanted was a Holt hitting me. (beating me up.) My suit, pride, and ego would be ruined.

" **Dear Diary,**

 **Ian is a heartless, lying, manipulative, jerk-faced, annoying, rude, horrible, awful, Lucian scum. Thou lump of foul deformity." Dan** read. I was shocked. Is that really how she felt for me? Everyone was snickering around me, even Natalie. I didn't know she had it in her. (Amy, not Natalie.) And what was with the Shakespearean insult? I didn't know what it means, but Jonah did. He kept on muttering the insult and bursting into a fit of laughter.

Dan wiped a tear, and said emotionally, " That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I scowled at him, but unfortunately, he was facing Hamilton and laughing their heads off. Dan finally calmed down, and read the next sentence before going back to laughing. Hamilton moved to the diary and read it out loud, before joining Dan in their laughing fit.

" **The next time I see him, I'll punch him senseless, then spit at his feet**." Hamilton read. I paled immediately, and Natalie came over.

" it's alright, brother. You're still alive." she then patted me on the head and went back to her original spot. The nerve of her!

I scowled, but didn't say anything. Dan went back to the book, and read the rest of the entry.

 **" I guess that I should explain why I absolutely loathe Ian Cobra." I scowled again. First Dan, and now Amy. What was with the name Cobra? " Long story short,** **we had an alliance with Alistair and the Cobras after the Cobras saved us from the Yakuza, Ian went into a hedge maze at Alistair's mansion in Seoul, got bit in the bum by Alistair's dog, which was guarding a library, we went to this cave, and found the clue. Then, we discovered a mirror and decoded the message, but we gave the Cobras the wrong one. They then left us to die in a cave, and Alistair faked his own death while we were escaping the cave. Now, if I were to ask a normal, non-Cahill, person if they would've been traumatized, I'm sure they would've said yes. The key thing is, he pretended to like me and kissed me! It was my first kiss, and I was just-flattered that anybody would like me. Point is, if you have a thirst for revenge, violence, or murders, you can do that to the Cobras, and still go to heaven. They're** **the devil's incarnates. Especially Ian**. _**LUCIAN SCUM! AND AMY IN THE FUTURE, DO ME A FAVOUR AND KICK HIM REAL HARD IN THE SHIN WHENEVER YOU SEE HIM, KAY? UNLESS I ALREADY KILLED HIM. WATCH OUT COBRA, AMY'S COMING."**_  
Everyone was silent, and Dan closed the book ominously. I was shocked, and so was everybody else. Let's just hope for nothing-drastic.  
" So that's what happened." Sinead finally said. She shook her head knowingly.  
" Is it just me, or did Amy sound a lot like she was slightly off her rocker?" Hamilton said.  
" Note to self: never mess with Amy." Dan muttered to himself before bouncing back to his normal self. " Anyone want Skittles?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.  
" Me!" Hamilton said, running after Dan to the kitchen.  
" Sorry dude, but you don't stand a chance. The Janus know about love, and I'm actually quite surprised that you're still alive. She must be a real Madrigal to not kill you. And the Buffy incident?" Jonah said. I froze when he mentioned Buffy and he chuckled. " nice boxers." He then patted me on the back before returning to his room.  
" Good night!" Natalie said, before walking out of the room. I could tell that she wanted to talk to me, and so I left too.  
" Brother, you have to win the Cahill girl's heart." She said earnestly.  
" Why is that, Natalie?" I asked.  
" Because." She stared me in the eye, " she was serious. I can tell she's been plotting her revenge for a while now. That's why she hasn't done anything drastic so far. Expect to be hospitalized for while if you don't need my warning." She said seriously. I nodded numbly, before heading to my room.  
" I'm dead," I muttered, crashing onto my bed.


	9. Sorry!

Hello everybody! I have just been rereading my stories and so on, and I have a few things to point out. For those of you who don't understand, Jonah and Hamilton are going to different places to look for Vesper activity. Later on, they will give up and go on a Janus/Tomas mission at Mount Everest. Just so you know!

Also, I have decided to dedicate this whole week to fixing some grammatical and other errors for all my stories. I have already posted a few chapters, so instead of writing extra chapters this week, I will be doing that next week. Don't worry, I will still post new chapters!


End file.
